imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
LyleBandicoot93
Lylebandicoot93 (born 14th December 1993), better known as Lyle comes from a town called Donaghadee, Northern Ireland. He started YouTube around September 2011 where he began to make Let's Plays for other YouTubers to enjoy. He has finished many Let's Plays such as the Crash Bandicoot Trilogy, Mort the Chicken, Jackie Chan Stuntmaster and many more. His inspirations to start YouTube were, TheAFH013, CrashBandiSpyro12 and Ratchet5. Throughout the years he has met many other Let's Players and are currently still friends with most of them. He has also had 'Community meet ups' with fellow YouTubers SamatelloHD, TheAFH013 and Heydavid17. He doesn't watch many Let's Plays to this date, but tries to support all of his other Let's Players by advertising them and giving them feedback on their videos. History Multispeedruns Back in 2011, Lylebandicoot93 and other Let's Players such as CrashBandiSpyro12, ThePlatformKing, GnastyGnorc97 and HeyDavid17 decided to start a brand new YouTube speedrunning channel called MultiSpeedruns due to arguments among other Let's Players. The channel was used as a 'Fresh start' to get away from certain people back then.The channel was successful for a short period of time, until issues where occurring between one another which caused people to leave MultiSpeedruns. To this day, MultiSpeedruns is Inactive. Meet up with Fellow Youtubers In the summer of 2012, Lylebandicoot93 went down to dublin to meet up with YouTuber TheAFH013 & SamatelloHD. Sadly Gamesendy wasn't there as he was supposed to meet up, but never came. The guys spent a long day down sunny Dublin where they video the whole day walking around dublin, calling PeteThePlayer and mocked birds that looked like gamesendy. Heydavid17 Early 2013, Heydavid17 travelled from Denmark to visit Lylebandicoot93 where he stayed for 11 days. It was a great day for the community as two people who live far from each other, finally meet up for the first time. This was the first time, that 2 people living in different countries, met up with each other. The meet up resulted in both trips around in N. Ireland as in cities such as Belfast, Bangor & Donaghadee, to shopping malls, a bowling alley and even some nightclubs, and other times where they stayed at home playing games such as "Heroes", "Tekken", "Mortal Kombat" & "Fifa World Cup 2010" CrystalFissure & Nintendogen64 Back in 2015, Andrew Conley (Better known as CrystalFissure) and Angus Dacey (Better Known as Nintendogen64) travelled to Northern Ireland/Ireland to visit Lylebandicoot93 and other youtubers. They spent most of their time touring around Belfast and Dublin while recording their crazy adventures during their visit. Ratchet5 In the Summer of 2018, Lylebandicoot93 meet up with the famous Ratchet5 who was joined by Gamesendy, they didn't get to do too much besides record a draw video for the current tournament that Ratchet5 was hosting, Dragon Racing World Cup. Couple a days later they decided to have a big Irish meet up which included: Lylebandicoot93, TheAFH013, SamatelloHD, MrGamesendy and Ratchet5. They just drank all day. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Lyle made his speedrunning debut in IAS 7. IAS 7 didn't go too well for Lyle as he went out in round 1 after being defeated by TheAFH013 in a race to 100% first 2 levels and MuddyMaestro in a race to complete level 4, both in The Emperor's New Groove. Lyle however did beat NoVaX9000 in a race to complete the Village (4 levels) in, yet again, The Emperor's New Groove. Lyle later returned for the 18-man speedrun. Lyle lost horribly and was eliminated. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Lyle was drawn in Group E, which was deemed this tournament's Group of Death. This paid evident as the group went in a triple threat match. But before the triple threat match Lyle beat VideoGameRules645 in a Gex 2 race to get 1 red remote in "Smellraiser", 4 remotes in "Out of Toon" and beat "Gilligex Isle". He would then go on to lose to his IAS 7 opponent MuddyMaestro in a race to get to the bonus in "Tomato Soup" and beat the first boss with 5 or more lives in Gex 1. Later, he would beat DessertMonkeyJK in a Gex 1 match that would cause the triple threat match. The triple threat match was between Lyle, Muddy and DessertMonkey. They would race in, yet again, Gex 1. Lyle would beat both of his opponents in a race to get 13 lives and beat the first boss. Because of the triple threat victory Lyle came on top of his group. This would turn out bad for Lyle as he was drawn against his rival TheAFH013. Al would beat Lyle in a Gex 2 race. The match was not close by the end leaving Lyle eliminated. International Spyro Grand Prix On May 2018, Lylebandicoot93 made his comeback to speedrunning were he paricapated in a new tournament hosted by fellow youtubers Crystalfissure and Nintendogen64. Going into the tournament, Lyle understood it was going to be a challenge since he isn't very good at any of the Spyro games. Sadly, he was elimanted in the group stages coming out without a single win in the tournament. It was marked as one of Lyle's worse performance in a speedrun tournament. Statistics Game Statistics Match Statistics Tournament Rivals *Note: The scores are looked at Lylebandicoot93 perspective. LyleBandicoot93 Gallery Welcome to Lylebandicoot93 Gallery, this slideshow will show you the logos from lylebandicoot93 channel (New & Old). Lylejam93.png|Piss take of SpyroJam86 Logo (made on June 2013) Lylebandicoot93 (2).jpg|Piss take of SpyroJam86 Logo (made on December 2011) Lylebandicoot93.jpg|LyleBandicoot93 first ever Logo (September 2011) Lyle new logo.png|Lylebandicoot93 Logo from June 2013 Lyle cartoon new logo.png|Lylebandicoot93 logo from January 2013 Lyle new logo.jpg|LyleBandicoot93 Logo from May 2012 Flashgameswithlyleposter.png|Flash game with lyle was a weekly episode from lylebandicoot93 Untitled-1.png|cartoon LyleBandicoot93 (October 2012) ME SUB.png File:LyleTaylor.jpg Did you know? *The first I'm A Speedrunner Tournament that Lyle joined was IAS 7, where he lost in the Group stages. *Lyle has been in 'Group E' twice in a row alongside MuddyMaestro in IAS 7 & IAS 8. *Ever since Lyle joined an IAS Tournament, he has been in Group E. (IAS 7,IAS 8, IAS? Nien!) *Lyle is the first ever Northern Irish Let's Player to be a part of an IAS Tournament. *Lyle has been knockout out by TheAFH013 in both IAS 7 & IAS 8. *Lyle co-founded the World Cup Speedrun Tournament, together with David. Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from the United Kingdom Category:Competitors from Europe Category:Active Article